When Prince becomes King
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: AU. Prince Chase isn't going to be young and fertile forever- he needs to pick a bride. But all the ones he's been shown thus far have all been the same- perfectly, beautifully, the same. He longed for a girl who stood out, for someone who was different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Had this thought when I remembered a scene from a movie. IT FIT PERFECTLY! I must do it…!**

_**When Prince becomes King… Chapter One- **_

_**When's it gonna happen; mister bachelor?**_

"Look, sire, I know you say you don't want to marry yet, but these things must be done!" a man in a funny suit said as he followed his prince down a decadently decorated hallway.

"I am your prince, you must obey **my** law, and my law is that I decide who I want to marry and when," came the irritated response of the prince.

The man in the suit quickly stuttered, "W-w-w-w-well, I know that sire. B-b-b-but you are simply that- only a prince! And one day a prince must become a king! And the only way to do that is by marrying a princess and making her your queen! Sire you must at least _look_ at the brides we have chosen for you!" When the prince kept walking, the man quickly added, "They are the most beautiful girls in the entire village, sire…"

The prince stopped and looked at the man with glimmering golden eyes. He did like beautiful things… "Oh very well," he said, brushing a lock of his silky black hair over his shoulder before following the little man to a golden room.

"Prince Chase, sir," a man within greeted his prince with a low bow. Chase smirked as he walked by his servant and he approached a line of absolutely stunning women, each wearing white dresses.

He scanned each one carefully, stepping slowly down the line, before stopping and turning to his suited man. He scowled down at him and sneered, "Is this all you have to show me? I thought you said they were the most beautiful women in the entire village! Surely there must be more of them than this…! There are only seven of them…!"

The little man stuttered and tried to respond. Prince Chase turned to look at the girls disapprovingly. Yes, they were all stunning, but none of them had that special something that set them apart. It was just the usual stunning beauty. And he was surrounded by that every moment of his royal life- it bored him to see the same exact thing. Being the Prince of Darkness, the largest segment of the Xiaolin continent, Chase's family had immense wealth at their disposal. Enough to eventually breed the family into a single, strikingly handsome heir.

Chase Young had light, flawless skin that contrasted wonderfully with his ink black hair. His hair hung behind his shoulders and felt of the softest silk. He had eyes that matched the gold his palace was built of, and he had been born of the blood of a king and a queen. He inherited his father's strong build of muscle, his mother's lean figure, and both their wills- if Chase was angry enough, he could accomplish anything. His appearance made him a prize every king wanted their daughter to be paired with and his rank in society made him the envy of all his citizens.

He groaned as his lowly servant attempted to explain to him. "I'll be out if you need my services," he said finally.

"B-but, sire…!" the servant called after Chase, who was walking to his room. Once there, Chase took off his usual shimmering gold and gem encrusted garb and he pulled on a pair of dark blue pants and then a light blue shirt to go with it. He opened his bedroom window and scaled the elegant irises that his gardeners had somehow managed to get to grow all the way up the side of the palace and up to his window. This was often one of his favorite pastimes- visiting the common folk as one of them.

Women always noticed his striking beauty, but he had yet to be discovered as the prince.

"I don't understand why I wasn't made king once my father died," Chase muttered to himself, "_That_ would solve all this mess about marrying…" He walked to a small pond with koi fish swirling around just under the water's surface, and he kicked a rock into the water.

"Excuse me, son," came a calm and kindly old sounding voice. Chase looked up and saw a rather short man with graying black hair smiling at him. "You seem troubled, perhaps you'd like to come inside for a cup of my daughter's herbal tea?" he offered.

Chase smiled a little and replied, "That sounds wondrous, thank you…"

The prince in disguise walked quietly with the man to a little house near the pond. Out front there was a sand garden and he could see a normal garden just around the back. The door was dark brown, in contrast to the off-white house walls. The man pushed the door open and stood aside to allow his guest inside first.

It was a quaint little home- not expensive looking in any way, but it had a rustic hominess to it that made even complete strangers feel as if they had lived there all their lives.

The man smiled and offered for Chase to sit at a little brown table. There was a small vase with a blackish blue iris in the center.

"Kimiko, we have a guest, would you be willing to make him a cup of tea?" the man called down into the house.

Chase observed the black iris closely- it didn't appear to be died. Why didn't his garden have black irises? He'd have to yell at his gardeners later. He heard rustling and the soft clanking of metal and soon the sweet smell invaded the room.

The little man came to sit across from Chase and he asked with a kind smile, "What seems to be troubling you, young man?"

Chase sighed and said, "I'm being forced to get married… But all the girls I've met have been…" he searched for the right word for a moment, "Well, superfluous… Each girl is exactly the same and I don't feel that I'll truly make the right decision unless I meet someone who really sticks out…" Chase looked at the man and asked, "Is that unwise?"

"No, no, that is very wise," he said reassuringly, "Marriage is a very big decision, and one cannot expect a child to be ready for it in a day. It takes time to fall in love with someone… And if you rush into a marriage you'll end up lonely and unhappy…" The man smiled at Chase. "I'm pleased to hear that you don't want just some average girl that's just like all the others… It's good to go for someone unique… that's how I was when I met Kimiko's mother…" he said softly, "She had spark… Something Kimiko has inherited, I'm pleased to say… she reminds me of her mother every day…"

"When did she die…?" Chase asked, trying to be as polite as possible, while still sating his curiosity.

The man sighed and replied, "Twelve long years ago…" the air became tense and uncomfortable- Chase had entered on a touchy subject with this man and he knew it.

A door to the left slid open and Chase was shown a girl with long black hair, flowing over her shoulders like ink spilling, deathly pale skin without a single flaw, and baby blue eyes that smiled at every angle. All in all, she seemed to be average- chase didn't really find her all that attractive… Not as pretty as the girls he had been shown earlier that morning. But, she wasn't completely unfortunate looking. He actually did consider her rather beautiful- why had she not been brought to him that morning?

The girl set a cup before him and she poured tea that smelled of vanilla and sugar into it. She did the same for her father and then she poured one for herself and sat with them. Chase sipped the tea and almost immediately he felt relaxed. It was wonderful herbal tea, but he feared if he drank much more he would fall asleep. He'd have to get this recipe for nights when sleep evaded him.

'Kimiko," the man across from Chase said, "This young man has been looking for a unique girl to marry, do you have any suggestions for him…?"

Chase had a feeling the man was suggesting his daughter to him, but he didn't really think much of her, other than she was pretty…

"Papa, you know I can't leave the house much to see anyone," she said to him in a voice that was delicately gentle, yet subtly weak. Chase immediately assumed that she was ailing and was not to spread her sickness to the village.

She continued, though, by saying calmly, "If I had to recommend anyone, I'd recommend Wuya. She's different…"

Her papa furrowed his brow at the mention of this 'Wuya'- apparently he didn't like this girl? Chase was enjoying this…

After a little while longer, her papa finally said angrily, "She's the one who did this to you, Kimiko!"

Chase blinked in confusion. He looked at the girl- did what?

Kimiko sighed and said softly, "I know papa, I know… But she was just scared, that's all… she didn't mean anything by it…"

He slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "Kimiko! You are too forgiving! She nearly **killed** you!" Now Chase was really intrigued.

"I know papa," she whispered, swirling her finger along the ridge of her cup. "I'll be out in the garden for a while," she said after a brief moment of silence.

Kimiko then got to her feet and left the room. Her father shook his head and exhaled slowly. "Just like her mother- unfailingly kind… Even to those who don't deserve that kindness…"

Chase smiled nervously and said, "Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I really think I should be going now.." the man thanked him and Chase left.

As he walked away, Chase stopped when he saw Kimiko sitting up in a dead tree in front of the house. She was nearly at the top and the branch she was perched upon was dreadfully thin- should she fall, she would be hurt badly. Chase watched as she stood upon the branch and to his horror- jumped off, backwards.

He lurched forward in fear as she flipped in her downward fall, but to his great surprise… she landed gracefully on one leg. He saw bandages around the leg that didn't touch the ground as her dress fluttered back down around her ankles. He stared incredulously at this girl- what on earth was she?

She turned around and flinched when she saw him standing thee, staring at her. She didn't speak, however, as she scurried past him and back into her house.

Watching after her, Chase whispered to himself, "Well… She's certainly… _different_…" He slowly turned himself around and walked back to his palace, thinking about the strange girl he had just met.

**Anybody know what movie inspired this? And don't say Aladdin, because that's wrong. Close, but wrong.**

* * *

**To the last reviewer, who left it anonymous. I do take offense to what you said, because some of the things you had to say were rather uncalled for. However, I understand and accept your criticism. I know that I have a certain style of writing- most authors do. I am sorry if it's not your cup of tea, but there are lots of people out there who do actually like my work.**

**I thank you for being honest about how you view me. Though what you said was somewhat hurtful, I am still glad you said it.**

**One thing, though. On the topic of characters being out fo character... I didn't make the show, I don't fully grasp exactly how the characters work... No one can completely understand the character if they didn't think them up. I guess I'm just worse at grasping Chase than others may be... Kimiko as well...**

**Thank you for your comment. I will try and do better about that in the future...**


	2. Chapter 2sorry it's short

**Not deterred from writing this. I write because I enjoy it- sorry if not everyone likes my stuff. Such is life. Now then, enough of me being me- let's get to the story. And let's all finger-paint! Because finger-painting is something adults do on a regular basis.**

**When Prince Becomes King** Chapter Two

Chase had gone back to his palace and once again was told to go pick a bride. He groaned to himself, but tried to remember what the man he met told him. When he met his brides, almost all the same girls- just a few new additions, he went and asked them several questions. Turns out three of them were sisters who were each incredibly rich. He didn't really need any more money, but the more the merrier, right? He learned that one girl didn't speak his language, so she was wonderful to talk to…

He looked at his small man, who looked genuinely confused after the question session. Usually the prince only cared about how the girls looked- he didn't understand his sudden interest in talking to the girls. Chase groaned and left the room, saying he didn't know yet.

"But, sire!" the little man said, running after him.

Chase stopped and quickly said, "I need more time and more girls. How am I expected to decide on a bride after meeting them once? I need to actually learn if we're compatible… Not just pick a girl like a grape because she's ripe…!" the man stared wide eyed as Chase walked down the hall.

**Short chapter, BUT there is progress! And maybe now I was finally able to explain more of the story…! GOSH. No patience in me, is there?**


End file.
